sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Ida Expedition
The Ida Expedition was sent out to uncover the ruins of the Replicators and the Asgard battles, to sift through the wreckage in the Ida galaxy. It uncovered a fair bit more, however. Background The idea of an expedition into the Ida Galaxy was first put forward in March 2018 by Chinese Doctor Cao Mong and was originally heavily backed by the Chinese Government who saw it as an opportunity to have a Chinese lead expedition. When the original pan placed an American in charge the Chinese backing fell and the project was put on hold. However the project was reopened in September 2020 after getting the go ahead with an Australian commander, Colonel Angelina Stevens, in charge. Originally the expedition had two ships assigned to it, the USS Apollo and UNV Illustrious. The ships were eventually cut back to help in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. One of the plans was to try and revive the Asgard race however with no success that plan was cancelled and funding was slashed for the Ida Expedition as a whole in 2022. This lead to a shake up in personnel but the expedition did start to receive more regular supplies by ships until that was cut at the end of 2022. In 2023, Homeworld Command confirmed that it had lost contact with the Ida Expedition and were preparing a search and if need be a rescue operation. However they have still not launched an operation yet and that has caused criticism at how this situation is being handled. In 2024, evidence came to light of members of what would become the Tau'ri Rebellion had contact with members of the Expedition, causing questions of the loyalty of the missing expedition. Many of it's members have, subsequently, been listed as enemy combatants. In 2025 after finding Imperial Brotherhood activity in the galaxy the decision was taken to reactivate the expedition and candidates such as the SGC Chief of Staff, Oberst Christian Levi are being evaluated for the post. However the IOA are also keen to make it a civilian lead expedition so civilian candidates are also in contention. In May of the same year they finally announced that the expedition would potentially be reactivated in August and named a provisional manifest for the expedition. It was confirmed a month later that the expedition was to be green lit but at half the original size that had been planned making it only slightly bigger than the Celestis Expedition. Following an emergency, the expedition was put on hold until 2026. The expedition was finally launched in January of 2026 under the direction of Gregory Daniels, of the International Oversight Advisory. In 2027, with increased off-world support, the expedition was expanded to better operate in it's region. Expedition Commanders *2018: Colonel William Robins, United States Air Force **Proposed *2020 - 2024: Colonel Angelina Stevens, Australian Army *2026 - Present: Gregory Daniels, International Oversight Advisory Manifest Senior Personnel Off World Teams Base Personnel Ida Expedition Detachments Ida Expedition Security Detachment The Ida Expedition Security Detachment is a 64 member platoon assigned from the Eurocorps. With members from France, Germany, Belgium, Luxemburg, Spain, Austria, Greece, Turkey, Poland, Italy. With the majority of the troops from the Franco-German Brigade. The detachment is divided into 6 sections, three of which are standard security teams comprised of 10 soldiers. Two sections are special security teams, the first is a heavy weapons section and the second is a special purposes section. The last section is the HQ and Interment section, compromised of 14 soliders, 6 of whom make up the command element and the other 8 interment specialists. Detachment Break Down *1 Section – Security Team 1 **10 Soldiers – Germany, France ***Oberfeldwebel (E-6) *2 Section – Security Team 2 **10 Soldiers – Belgium, Luxemburg, Spain ***1ste Sergeant-chef (E-6) *3 Section – Security Team 3 **10 Soldiers – Austria, Greece, Turkey ***Oberwachtmeister (E-6) *4 Section – Security Team 4 (Heavy Weapons Section) **10 Soldiers – France, Germany ***Sargent-chef (E-6) *5 Section – Security Team 5 (Special Purposes Section) **10 Soldiers – Italy, France, Germany, Poland ***Sergente Maggiore (E-6) *6 Section – Security Team 6 (Headquarters (6) & Internment Section (8)) **14 Soldiers – France, Germany, Belgium, Luxemburg, Spain, Austria, Greece, Turkey, Poland, Italy ***Sargent-chef (E-6) Chain of Command/HQ Section *1IC – Sargent-chef Brassard - (French Army, 1er RPIMa) *2IC – Oberfledwebel Nico - (Germany Army, KSK) *NCOIC – Sergente Maggiore - (Italian Army, il nono) *Supply / personnel / logistics / communication Sergeant – Sierżant - (Polish Army, GROM) *Intelligence / security / operations Sergeant – Dekaneas - (Hellenic Army, 1st Raider Regiment) *Police Sergeant - Cabo Primero - (Spanish Army, "Valencia" III) Ida Expedition Engineering Detachment Headed by Captain Rain Ortega, the Engineering Detachment is a mix of military combat engineers and civilian technical staff. Their responsibilities include maintaining the Zeta Site, as well as the various Asgard technologies that the expedition is expecting to encounter, and handle construction of fortifications and other structures as needed. Most of the detachment are American and Canadian, with the core of the detachment comprised of United States Navy Construction Battalion (CB or "Seebee") personnel. Ida Expedition Medical Detachment Dedicated to keeping personnel healthy and in one piece, the Medical Detachment is led by Major Liah Donnley and is composed of civilian doctors and nurses, with military field medics, primarily from Eurocorps, and a five-man team of United States Air Force Pararescue operators. Ida Expedition Science Detachment Handling the research and study of the various alien artifacts found in the Ida Galaxy by the Expedition, the Science Detachment pulls most of it's personnel from the civilian and military staff of Homeworld Command's Research & Development Command. All personnel with the science department are well versed in Asgard, Replicator and Lantean technologies. Ida Expedition Special Operations Detachment After the conclusion of the Allies-Chinese War in late 2026, manpower was freed up from Earth, and in recognition of the proximity of Imperial Brotherhood forces in the Ida Galaxy, a company-strength Special Operations-capable force was attached to the expedition. This unit is drawn from Eurocorps and NATO, and is under the command of Captain Christopher Tenjin, United States Army. Current Off World Teams *'Ida Expedition Team 1' (IE-1) **Flagship Team - First Contact & Exploration **Commanded by: Oberleutnant Dieter Mueller, German Air Force *'Ida Expedition Team 2' (IE-2) **Support Team **Commanded by: Captain Christopher Tenjin, United States Army *Ida Expedition Team 3 (IE-3) **Quick Reaction Force (NPC) **Commanded by: First Lieutenant Grace Johnston, United States Air Force (NPC) Out of Character The simm was originally shut down due to a lack of players and lowering levels of activity. However, in 2013, interest sparked in restarting it. Category:Expeditions Category:Stargate Program Bases Category:Ida Expedition Category:Tau'ri Rebellion